


Not So Vanilla

by CeliaEquus



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Ice Cream Eating, Food Kink, Get Together, Ice Cream, Implied Sexual Content, IronHawk - Freeform, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fill, Stucky - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Rogers, your teasing will get you into trouble one day."</i><br/>"Oh, I hope so," Steve purred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve is anything but innocent when it comes to eating ice cream.  Nobody's complaining. Especially not those who've seen the viral video.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, or any other Marvel thingummies, nor am I making money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Vanilla

"Let's see how Rogers made the news," Tony said, hooking up to the home theatre. He plonked down onto the couch beside Clint, and flipped through to the news. Clint hooked a leg over Tony's left thigh and leaned into his side. They'd only gotten together the previous night, brought on by catching Bucky and Steve in the middle of some damn steamy action. Making out in the privacy of Clint's room led to whispered confessions under the bed covers. But Natasha had sent a message early in the morning suggesting that they turn on to the news. Something about a video of Steve having gone viral.

A few minutes into the news, Clint was shifting uncomfortably the higher Tony's hand stroked. Finally, the report they were waiting for came on.

"…Had half a million hits in the first two hours, nearly crashing Youtube. The footage of Captain America eating ice cream is quickly becoming one of the most watched videos on the internet."

A section of the footage was shown, and if this was the cleanest part, then the rest must have been pretty damned filthy. Steve was fellating a goddamn vanilla popsicle.

"JARVIS, find that video now," Tony said. "Clint, baby, we have to watch—"

"Hell yeah, we're watching that," Clint said, voice breaking as Tony's hand crept even higher.

 

Bucky lowered himself onto the bench overlooking the park, ice cream bar in hand, and leaned back against the tree. He noticed Steve settle beside him; except that he straddled the bench instead, facing Bucky rather than the landscape or the people nearby. There were children running around in the distance, but mainly other people seated at picnic tables and on benches. The ice cream stand would be making a good trade today, with the fine weather and the heat.

"Enjoying yourself, Bucky?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded, staring into the distance as he consumed his chocolate ice cream. Steve had bought a vanilla one, long and thin like Bucky's, and was humming as he slurped away. Amused at the thought of his friend being a messy eater in public, Bucky's gaze slid around…

And he noticed that Steve was closer than he'd thought. Not only that, but Steve was enjoying his icy cold treat far too much.

"It's good, isn't it?" Steve asked. Bucky couldn't speak. His brain was in danger of short-circuiting from the sight of white drops adorning his best friend's lips. He forced his head to turn away, and hurried through more of his ice cream. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, he chanted.

"Mmm," he managed noncommittally. He heard Steve's chuckle, and glared at him.

It was a bad decision. Steve had taken two-thirds of the ice cream into his mouth, lips wrapped tightly around it, and he slowly drew his head up. He didn't pull the ice cream out; he actually raised his head. He gave a soft suck at the tip, and then swallowed obviously.

Bucky was uncomfortably aware that there were other people nearby, that their bench wasn't as far away from the public as he'd originally thought. He was also aware of the need to cross his legs. As Steve, still maintaining eye contact, lowered his head over the popsicle again, Bucky gulped, and fidgeted in place.

 

The footage was kind of shaky, and there was commentary from the people surrounding whoever was filming. The person – it sounded like a teenage girl – had zoomed in as much as possible. Clint and Tony watched as Bucky crossed one leg over the other. Then they returned their attention to Steve's blatant show. Bucky barely seemed to notice the chocolate getting all over his hand. (Tony spared a prayer of thanks that it wasn't the metal one.)

"Shit," Clint muttered, shifting in place. "Who knew Cap had it in him?"

"Everyone around the world knows it now," Tony said. He was annoyed to notice that his voice was a little – only a little! – strangled. But who the hell taught Steve Purity Rogers how to give head?

Steve's eyelids fluttered shut, and his lips peeled back just enough to see a hint of teeth as he dragged them up the length of the ice cream. He broke away at the top, and then gave it a little lick. JARVIS adjusted the audio, and they could hear Bucky swear in Russian.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"I'll show you later," Clint said.

 

Steve smiled crookedly.

"Don't forget your own cream, Bucky," he said, tilting his head.

"C-cream?"

"Ice cream," Steve said. He licked a long line up the side of his own ice cream, the pink appendage curling around sinuously. Bucky squeezed his legs together, and put all of his energy into looking away and finishing the last of the chocolate on the stick. He gulped it down, almost choking when Steve moaned around a mouthful of vanilla. There was cream smeared on his chin, and Bucky was desperate to lick it all off. Then he'd get more ice cream, strip Steve down, and cover him in mint-chocolate, rum 'n' raisin, berry swirl…

"Home," Bucky said hoarsely.

"Hmm?" Steve raised an eyebrow, and in one smooth move he swallowed the rest of the ice cream straight off the stick. Bucky watched the lump travel down Steve's throat. His fingers felt useless as Steve plucked the popsicle stick out of his hand, throw both of them into a (sort of) nearby trashcan. The spell broken, Bucky jumped to his feet and grabbed Steve by the arm. He dragged him away, barely glancing back at his friend's triumphant grin, and pushed Steve onto the motorbike.

"Home," Bucky repeated, following. "But… stop by the convenience store."

"If you think you can last that long," Steve said, grinding back into Bucky's lap. Bucky hissed, and gripped Steve's hips.

"Start. The. Engine," he said through gritted teeth.

Steve chuckled. "Seems like I already started yours."

"Rogers, your teasing will get you into trouble one day."

"Oh, I hope so," Steve purred.

 

Clint was in Tony's lap, rocking gently, when the door to the room swung open. He looked up, and Tony turned his head, to meet Bucky and Steve's eyes. Steve immediately blushed like the virgin he clearly wasn't, and Bucky scowled, daring them to say a word.

"You guys are Youtube famous," Clint said. He ground down against Tony, who whimpered.

"Yeah, what we saw yesterday was hot, but seeing the foreplay was even hotter," he said, running his hands up beneath Clint's shirt and over his hot skin. Clint shivered.

"Foreplay?" Steve asked.

Clint nodded, cheeks turning pink as Tony's hands wandered. "You were filmed yesterday. On the bench."

"Hey, JARVIS, can you start the video again?" Tony said.

"Yes, sir."

As the footage played, Bucky's eyes widened and the blood drained from Steve's face. There was absolutely no way Steve's actions could be misinterpreted. They were, in a word, lascivious. Shamelessly so.

"Ah, hell," Bucky said. "Told you so."

"Yeah, thanks, Buck," Steve said. His voice sounded weaker than usual. "Fury will kill me."

"Probably."

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on the Avengers Kink Meme, round 23, page 30. Prompt asked for Steve teasing Bucky (or anyone) by eating an ice cream or popsicle in a very dirty way, and a video of it going viral on the internet. I decided to be 'clever' and switch views between Avengers watching it, and the action as it happened. Clint and Tony insisted on being in the story. Oops?
> 
> Please review, m'dears!


End file.
